Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to a band type electronic device installed in a band which accompanies a wristwatch, and the substrate arrangement method applied to the band type electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic device of a wristwatch such as a smart watch has evolved significantly to perform several functions. A smart watch can be used similarly to a wristwatch, worn on a user's wrist. The smart watch displays information about messages, such as reception of a telephone or an email. The smart watch display is built into the surface of the main-body part of the electronic device, and various types of information are shown on a display.
Usually, the smart watch can perform near field communication, such as BLUETOOTH with a radio telephone terminal (smart phone), and can transmit information to and from the radio telephone terminal.
Conventional wristwatch which shows only time and a history log may be provided as accessories. A conventional wristwatch comes in various designs while performing the same function. Implementing an electronic device in a conventional wristwatch to function as a smart watch can be challenging and has several limitations including interference from the metal casing. Further there are size limitations for implementing the smart watch electronic circuitry in a conventional watch. Further waterproofing of the electronic device can be a major challenge.
There remains a continuing need to provide improved functionality, strength and performance of conventional watches.